A Monster's Fairytale
by AC-107
Summary: Long ago, before the creation of the Kingdoms, before the discovery of dust, there was once a Empire of light within the Forgotten lands far to the west of the other continents. A legend for the world of RWBY. Teaser. Chapter 2 Is a preview, in modern day Vale
1. Teaser

_The lone figure browsed through the selection of books in Beacon's great library, paying little heed to the other students that stayed well away from him. The Idiot's Guide to Traps, Grim; an Evolution of the Shadow, How not to Become Grim Food, Ninjas of Lust 3... He passed all the books without a second glance, though the last one did seem a little out of place. That wasn't his problem. None of the books had what he was looking for. He was about to leave when his attention was drawn to a small book of little consequence at the dusty top of a bookcase. An old book. A book with no title on it's cover. Curious he picked it up and brought it to a table and began to shift through the pages, beginning to read it._

…

Long ago, in the mythic age, before the discovery of dust and the creation of the kingdoms of man upon the main continents of the world of Remnant. Upon the Forgotten Lands, there once arose a great and mighty Empire of the Light, whose capital city, of Atlantis was said to have been home to the sun itself, a place of unknowable beauty and knowledge. It was a utopia for all creatures fearful of the dark of night. Bird and beast. Man and fauness. For centuries, the empire prospered and the people lived happily believing the light of Atlantis would shine forever and brighten the entire world.

However where the light shines brightest, dark shadows begin to gather. The creatures of Grim, monsters of darkness, death and nightmare came. Deprived food on the darkened continents, the Grim followed those who fled to the Forgotten Lands. One by one at first, but slowly more and more came. An endless migration of the masked creatures, like a dark flood, began consuming the light. Soon, even the Six, said to be the very embodiment of the darkness itself, dragons of near infinite power, one of whom was said to be the father of all Grim, were drawn to this eden.

Happiness fled and fear became ruler. Having never fought monsters such as these, the unprepared forces of the empire suffered dreadful losses as the hordes drove at them again and again until the shadows reached Atlantis itself. There before the walls of the city, in front of it's beautiful gates came the empire's salvation. A lone Warrior stood, defiant of the odds. A member of the wolf clan, one of the last groups of fauness survivors to leave the darkened continents. His hair and furred ears were the color of roaring flame. The name of the Warrior has been lost to time yet it was revered within the hallowed halls of men and fauness for his deeds that day.

The Warrior met tooth, claw, bone and curse with burning steal, courage and aura fueling the burning sun-fires that was his semblance. A master of almost any weapon he cut down and burned to ashes nearly a thousand Grim before the despairing defenders rallied to his aid. On that day, the Grim reached that city of Atlantis and on that day, they were defeated. The cost was high for the dead of both the light and the dark lay beyond counting, but the Grim were driven back. The Warrior was hailed as a savior and an embodiment of the light.

Shortly after, the tide of war turned in the empire's favor as a new army, trained and filled by wary survivors of the Grim invasion and trained in the use of aura launched an immense counterattack on the lands held by the Grim led by the Warrior. Twice he fought one of the Six and twice he defeated the beast, forcing them to retreat. At last, there was only one part of the land the Grim still held. The Warrior led his army forward, sure of victory when word reached him of a smaller horde of Grim, led by one of the Six, attacking the lands he had reclaimed.

Forced to halt his advance, the Warrior left most of the empire's army under the command of his most able lieutenant and took a small mobile force to hunt down the small Grim horde.

He was forced to chase it for over a year. All the Grim in the horde were fast and agile, and the member of the Six that led them was far more cunning than any Grim he ever faced. Many times he faced the Dragon's force only to have it escape his grasp or force him to withdraw. Until finally, his force cornered the monsters and vanquished the Grim. He faced the Grim Dragon alone. Yet unlike the others who had fled gravely injured, this one retreated with a very human, very feminine laugh. The Warrior was seen staring for a short time at the Dragonness's form after she vanished.

When he returned to the army, he found it reinforced with new forces from the rest of the lands and great forts built, keeping in the Grim. Finally, the time came for the final battle. The last step to drive the Grim from the empire's shores. The remaining Grim horde took the field, a dark wall marked with the white bone masks and red eyes of blood-thirsty creatures. With a unified bestial roar the Grim surged forward, knowing only endless hunger. The empire's forces let lose a mighty battle cry of their own and charged forth. The Warrior was in the vanguard, leading the way with a sword and scythe blazing flames. Gifts to him that were the most perfect weapons ever forged by the Hephaestus Anvil. The forces met with a clash that deafened the very sky and drowned out the waves of the ocean. Man and fauness against the beasts of Grim. Meter by meter they pushed the monsters towards the sea, stepping over the corpses of friend and foe alike, blood staining the ground crimson. Victory was near!

But the of power the Six, would not be so easily defeated. With the screams of a hundred hurricanes, five great Dragons dropped from the sky and unleashed Grim hell upon the forces of the light. One rained fire from the sky. Another breathed death itself, soldiers screamed as their flesh rapidly rotted and decayed, leaving only bleached bones. The breath of one caused the humans and fauness to weep tears of blood while they choked on the red liquid. Dark lightning blasted from the wings of one as it raced with the speed of storms across the battlefield. The Dragonness merely swooped down repeatedly, emitting a high screeching cry that drove many into madness. The Sixth remained high above the battlefield watching, its form so massive that its wings blotted out the sun and sky.

With his forces in disarray, the Warrior ordered them to retreat while he faced the fury of the Six. It took great urging but soon the empire withdrew as the Warrior engaged the Dragons. Those who saw the beginning of that colossal fight and survived, were amazed. Wings of golden flaming aura propelled the Warrior forward into the sky. From there, it was only described as a dance. On misstep would mean death or worse, but the Warrior did not miss a beat. From there, the details grow more chaotic as even more destructive forces were unleashed.

For seven days and seven nights, they fought. A single brightly shining star dancing among five winds of shadow. Only five for the sixth and greatest shadow still flew in the sky high above, watching for something but never finding it. The very landscape itself was changed. Sloping hills leading to the ocean became ragged cliffs and verdant farmland became scorched blighted wasteland. Many feared that the very world itself would be destroyed by the clashing of these titanic forces.

At last, on the dawn of the eighth day, all was silent. No howl of Grim nor song of bird entered the sky. The very world held it's breath. The fighting had stopped. The scouts of the army waited for any sign, good or ill.

The warrior strode victoriously from the destruction, covered in blood, much his own, more of it his enemies. His resplendent armor battered, his scythe lost and sword chipped. His weariness was evident upon his face. Yet he was victorious. With him walked a robbed figure. The Warrior stood before his army raised his sword high and declared that the war was over, sheathing his sword afterward in the resulting cheer. He had earned a new title that day. Hero.

The cost of the battle had been high. The shores of the Forgotten Lands were drastically changed. Jagged cliffs clawed at the sea as chaotic storms screamed and raged, scraps of power left over from the clash. As a result, that area was forever called, the Fangs of War. Rumors abounded that the battlefield was haunted. The Grim were completely annihilated. The empire's army had lost three quarters of it's forces. There was much grieving before and after the celebrations that lasted several days.

After the work to repair what was lost began, the Hero left with his cloaked companion, seeing as his work was done, leaving with only his sword, now repaired. He adventured for several months, hunting any and all remaining Grim, in the company of an unknown and beautiful woman, with hair as black as a starless night, to whom birds of all kinds flocked.

The Hero finally settled down in and married his companion. He raised a lovely daughter. He loved and was loved. He was at peace. He was happy.

Such things never last.

Shadows began to roam the Empire of Light once again. Not from with, from the Grim but from within. A plague took the cities. Man and fauness began to distrust one another. Bandits and other outlaws laid claim to the magnificent roads. The breaking point arose when the Emperor was assassinated.

The heir to the throne was seen as weak and many others wished for power. Civil war broke out between various nobles who vied for power. The heir sought out the Hero to end the fighting. After finding him, the heir pleaded with him to aid the people, promising to do his best to protect the Hero's family. With a heavy heart, the Warrior agreed to ride one last time. He left his family sadly, not saying good bye, never good bye, but instead vowing to return.

Two years passed. The last rebel noble stronghold fell to the Hero's forces and the heir was proclaimed Emperor. With joy in his heart, the Warrior prepared to return to his family. However word reached the court of an attack on the village near his home by the last ragtag rebel mercenaries. There had also been word of a Dragon Grim sighted.

Terror and desperation gave speed new meaning that night as the Hero raced to his home. He found an imperial army encampment close to the burning ruins of the village. The Warrior searched for the leader and for any sign of his family among the refuges. He found the leader, a trusted friend of his. The leader spoke of the rebel band that attacked the village for food and supplies. Then he spoke of the Grim Dragon that had attacked. It had been the same one from the battle of the Fangs of War. The screamer. One of the Six.

The Hero asked what had happened to the Dragonness. His friend showed him. The great Dragon's head was impaled upon a spear. To bring it down they'd captured and killed a smaller Grim creature the monster had been trying protect Its pelt was right beside ...

The leader heard only a startled anguished cry of the deepest despair before his head was removed from his shoulders. Other soldiers came to see what had happened. The Hero stood, sword drawn and dripping red human blood of the headless corpse of one who had once been his friend. The warrior turned on them, spitting curses at them as murderers and betrayers, and attacked.

He was alone after those that survived his wrath fled, the soldiers and the villagers. Alone amongst the dead and burning flames, beneath the darkened stormy sky. The Hero hugged the head and pelt and screamed in grief. His cloaked companion, his beautiful wife, the Dragonness of the Six, they were one.

It was before he had married her, before he had made her his companion, before he had ended the war. She'd fought him the last day in a mortal form, much to his surprise. In the last moments of the fight, with the Dragonness' claws at his neck, his blade at her's, she'd made him a bet, with an offer he couldn't refuse. Even if he destroyed them, the Grim would return. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next month, maybe a century from then, they would return.

However, the Dragonness had promised, on her blood that so long as her wager continued and if the Hero won. The wager was so: she'd stay by his side, seeing his world and trying to turn him to the dark while he would try to bring her to the light. He'd agreed, never foreseeing that he'd fall in love with the Dragonness or her with him.

There he sat weeping upon the Grim head of his beloved wife and the halfbreed pelt of his blessed daughter, killed and mutilated by the very people he'd fought and bled for. His mind grasped at the rapidly fleeing sanity. The light; what could it do to stop his pain? What had it ever done but burn? It could only do so much. He looked at his sword, stuck into the ground, it's blade red with the blood of the soldiers who'd seen him as a savior. Hatred grew in his heart, flowing into the painful void left in his heart.

Vengeance. First he'd make the traitors suffer for what they'd taken from him, and then ... Then he'd find a way to bring it back. His happiness, his peace, his family. But how? The light could only blind and burn.

The darkness. So much was unknown. Some of the rebels had been studying it, but they could never know it as intimately as him, he had seen the very heart of darkness he had fought to destroy. His mind set, the Hero let lose a pained scream and gripped his sword.

An explosion of burning hellish flames swallowed the area for miles around. The Emperor and his forces arrived to a scene of devastation, too late to help. Only a crater remained. Ashes fell from the sky like snow as the clouds tried and failed to rain. At the center of the crater, there was a broken sword.

Decades passed and the emperor had ruled his people well. The empire made great strides in improving it defenses since the disappearance of the Hero. It had been wise of him to focus on making sure his people were safe. For once more the Grim attacked.

Unlike the first war, wasn't gradual. There was no slow increase in the numbers of the dark creatures. The second war began with a massive strike upon all the forts that surrounded the Fangs of War. All contact with them was lost. There was only survivor, maddened by fear, who screamed that the darkness had eaten the heart of the light, until he died, chocking on his own tongue.

The army sent out scouts to spot horde as it move across the land. Instead they found armies. A being of unimaginable power led the creatures of Grim. Scattered reports of those who fled spoke of a humanoid Grim with wolfen ears like a fauness, while others said it was one of the Six in human form. Regardless, the darkness' march continued until once more the shining city of Atlantis stood at the forefront.

To the terror of the defenders, there was no mindless horde of Grim. It was a true army, counting well beyond the hundreds of thousands. The Grim had taken or been forced into humanoid shapes and thousands of larger Grim were used as siege beasts. The dark force stretched from horizon to horizon. A literal sea of black. The Grim began to beat their shields and pound their weapons together or into the ground. The pounding was said to of been felt around the world. From the sky, four of the Six dropped and morphed into human forms as if the Grim were mocking the forces of the light.

The great gates of Atlantis opened, and through them the Emperor rode a mighty radiant war-steed, clad in heroic armor fitting for the gods. Boldly he challenged whom so ever of the Six who ruled to fight him one on one.

It is likely it was a last-ditch effort to buy more time to prepare, for the grim knew nothing but death and savagery. But to the amazement of all, a single humanoid rode forth. The creature was astride a nightmare, a six-legged horse with vicious horns upon much of it's body and a single crowning horn at the center of it's head. The humanoid itself was cloaked and armored in shadows. Four of the Six, bowed to him. There was no sign of the Dragonness or of the largest of the Six.

The Emperor and the humanoid dismounted their steeds and faced one another. The Emperor drew a mighty sword and powerful shield. The humanoid didn't touch the darkness covered sword at its side. Instead it raised up one hand to its mask.

And took it off.

All who saw stood shocked. The Hero had returned. Fallen into darkness. His hair and furred ears were blacker then the darkness at the heart of all Grim and his eyes glowed a hellish red that could be seen from the tallest tower in Atlantis.

The the fallen Hero attacked. The fight did not even last longer than a blink before it was over. With a slash, the Emperor's shield was split and his sword crushed. Blood sprayed from the rent armor as empire's ruler fell to his knees. The slash itself was an immense blast of cursed black flame. The exact opposite of the aura flames that had once blazed so brightly. It did not go far, blocked by a barrier of aura.

The Emperor said something to the fallen Hero, who impaled his blade in to the human's chest and pulled the dying man up with the pitch black sword. He spoke into the human's ear, then wrenched the Emperor's head to he side and buried his teeth into his victim's neck. With that, the barrier was broken as the last heart beat faded.

The monster tossed the drained corpse away with a clatter. The body was drained of blood and aura. The thing that had been the Hero roared at the city, claiming the title of the Obsidian Emperor as curse energies of the purest darkness swirled around his body. The attack began as the monster began to scream. A scream of loss, lost humanity, lost love, a lost time. A scream of hate, hate of the light, hate of himself, hate of all. The curse darkness swallowed the Obsidian Emperor encasing him and transforming him.

The city fell quickly. The Grim broke through the walls and overwhelmed the crushed defenders and moved into the city, killing all in their path. The last views of those who'd been able to flee was of a glorious Atlantis, burning, turning from a city of dreams, to screams. For nightmares are dreams too. Of the new Obsidian Emperor, he rose over his growing domain. A newly-born Dragon, whose like had not been seen before or since. A Dragon of darkness born from the heart of light. A Dragon who ate the sun itself and spat it out from spite. A Dragon who would make those of the light suffer as long as he held dominion, even unto the ending of the world.

And so fell the ancient Empire of Light and the great city of Atlantis. Those who survived, fled the dark lords wrath by escaping back to the darkened continents. And so the dark lord consumed the Forgotten Lands. From then on, he stayed within his realm, perhaps planning his next war, perhaps desperately still searching for some way to take back his love from death. None who've ever enter the black mist of those lands has ever returned.

In the end, from the brightest lights ... come the darkest shadows.

…

_Moonlight touched his hand as he came back to reality. A searing pain attacked his right eye. He clutched at his head with his heavily gloved and armored right hand. The pain subsided and he looked the hand over as he pulled it away. The he looked out the window, gazing upon the fractured moon. The moonlight lit his pure white hair sliver. It was late._

_He must have concentrated too hard on the story. His blue eyes gazed upon the book again. That's all it was, some dumb legend. That's all he had to go on for his state? He took a breath to calm himself. The temperature of the room started to rise back up to it's normal temperature as the frost that had appeared began to melt. Legends were based on some form of the truth, at least according to his late master. And it was something. Looking around in the darkened room, the figure adjusted his headphones and pocketed the book. Whoever this Alexander Cooper was who wrote this book might know something, provided he was still alive. His throat was parched. It was time for him to hunt._

**Author's Bit: Hi there. I'm AC-107 and this here is something of a teaser for my RWBY fanfic project I have in mind, once I get around to it. I'm currently working on my main project right now, Wolfheart, a Diablo 2 story. Anyways, some feedback would be great, hope this catches your interest. Looking forward to getting on this, as well as Wolfheart. Still working on my writing habits though. Well. See you all later. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Edit: Just an updated version of the legend, fixing spelling errors and mix ups. **


	2. RWBY: LON Preview

**Since it's going to be a little while before the main story begins for my RWBY project, I figured anyone who was interested by the teaser could with this little preview of a scene that's been in my head for a while. Enjoy.**

The dark form of the wolf fauness raced ahead of her, his long pony tail of pitch black hair lashing out in the wind of his movement, not slowing down as he dashed towards the rooftop's edge and jumped into the darkness. Yang skidded to a stop, looking for the criminal. He'd landed on top of a, using it to get away and was moving up the cars. Ha, like a train would stop her. With time running out, the bright yellow blonde backed up for a running start and chased after him, using her gantlets to adjust her descent.

'Yang! Be careful with his scythe, I think it's also a-' Ruby's voice cut off as her sister landed roughly, her flaming aura shielding her, but not the communicator that flew off into the night. Wincing, Yang made a mental note to apologize to Ruby later. For now, the blonde brawler would just focus on catching Nemesis.

If the guy fought half as well as he ran, it'd really make her night. The athletic beauty began running after her target, who was more than a few cars ahead. Using the last few shots in her shotgun gantlets, Yang blasted herself towards him, catching up and slamming him in the back. He blocked it with his weapon still sheathed but went flying forward. Twisting his body in the air, the warrior landed facing his bright assailant, the claws of his own gantlet on his left hand screeching on the metal as he stopped himself. His right hand gripping the shaft of his weapon on his back.

'You could of made this a lot easier if you'd just fought us earlier you know.' Yang shouted at him. The wolf stood up from his crouched position as the light of the broken moon broke through the clouds, giving a view of Vale in a sort of dark beauty, but Yang's attention was completely focused on her opponent, she saw him clearly for the first time.

The only armor Nemesis wore were a pair dark colored metal heavy greaves that covered up to his knees and an unfriendly looking large gantlet of the same type on his left arm. His right arm was mostly enveloped in some sort of black stone or ice that acted like armor and seemed to draw in the moonlight and consume it. He wore a sleeveless trench coat with a dark t-shirt underneath. His pant's were the exact same. From what little Yang could see of Nemesis' face, she had the feeling he was quite the looker. The lower half of his face, just below his nose, was covered by a scarf, which was long and, of course, black, giving him a sort of ninja look. Not like one from one of Blake's books, a mistake Yang would never make again, she had been unable to stop blushing at night for what felt like a week. Might of been longer but that wasn't the point here! The blood rushing to her face slowed as she took a breath and continued gazing upon what the cold moon revealed. His skin was as pale as little miss Princess Perfect's was. A long straight scar ran across his death white face and a single blood red eye stared at her. His right eye was concealed in a broken looking black grim-like mask, pure darkness covering the socket. His furred wolf ears twitched and his long pony tail blew over his shoulder, and flicked on the opposite side to where his hand clutched his weapon.

'I have no interest in fighting you or your team, so stay away from me!' His growling voice came quite clear through his scarf, cutting through the howling wind. It was likely that Nemesis was around Yang's age though he was taller then her, even from the distance that separated them.

'Then just don't. I'll beat you senseless and drag you back with me. You don't fight and I bring you in, everyone wins.' Yang ejected the spent shell casings that burst out like popcorn and reloaded, tossing a pair of shell belts into the air in an epic manner and catching them in the shell slots before everything slid back and the brawler took up a fighting stance with her Ember Celica ready.

'Tsk. Not an option Goldy.' Nemesis drew his weapon, the shaft extending until it was longer then he was tall, main part was still folded as Yang attacked.

'Fine with me, and you can call me _sir_.' She closed in before his weapon could bare it's true fangs, unleashing a flurry of jabs firing off a few rounds. The dark fauness managed to block, deflect and avoid the blows, using the weapon's shaft like it was a mere bo staff and even knocked back Yang. As the she saw her foe from a short distance, the brawler watched it's immense fangs uncurl nightmarishly within the moonlight. How did this guy hold something like that with only on hand?

While Ruby's Crescent Rose was large, and looked even bigger due to her sister's small stature, Nemesis' scythe was _enormous_, and it didn't have just one blade. It had three blades sitting in a row, like teeth, the biggest blade at the top of the weapon, it was the same size as Nemesis himself, with the smaller ones right below it. The middle blade had to be the same size as Crescent Rose's and it was second. The entire weapon looked like a perfect fusion of organic form and mechanical power as steam hissed from a cylinder part of the scythe. If anything, it seem to look like part the jaws of some massive mythical grim. Something about the blades, which seemed to be made from shadow bound in metal gave Yang's pounding fiery heart the chills. It was the same as when she'd seen it earlier that night. It was almost terrifying to think that Nemesis wielded this monster as easily as Ruby used her weapon. As if to emphasize this, Nemesis spun his weapon around him and ended the excessive maneuver with the blades embeded in the train's roof and the shaft's top pointed at her.

Yang after having fought more then a few sparring matches with was sure she knew what was coming next.

'Let me guess, it also a gun, right?' The blonde brawler grinned and crouched down, ready to evade the first shot, it was very much like fighting Ruby. The dark fauness let out a snorting laugh and his face had a smug look that Yang instantly loathed.

'Kind of.' The shaft turned into a barrel and began to extend and expand rapidly, the criminal placed his left hand on his right arm, bracing it. 'Although Obsidian Thorn packs a bit more punch with it's eight point eight centimeter forty three L seventy one cannon.' He pulled the trigger, even though his gun still looked like it wasn't done extending completely. With one little click, thunder roared into the night even thought the clouds above were too small to do more then block the moon. The eighty eight millimeter shell screamed through the air, just missing Yang. The shock of it prevented her from trying to go on the offensive and the smoke of the blast blew into her, nearly blinded the brawler to Nemesis' attack as he leaped at her, swinging his weapon, now in it's scythe mode. Pulling a small lever in close to his Obsidian Thorn's head, a lot opened on the outside side of the compressed cannons barrel. The click of the trigger sounded once again, this time though, it's roar was muted and no shell came flying out, instead, the weapon's swing turned from just deadly, to damned near apocalyptic from the redirected recoil Yang however recovered enough to block the strike with perfect timing, nearly getting knocked off the train, making Obsidian Thorn bounce back as her counter attack began. The brawler's own attack was knocked away as the rear end of the scythe's shaft came around Nemesis and collided with her punch. After that, the fight began a frantic exchange of blows, any that hit doing little damage, the wolf fauness' hits landing more often because he was able to keep them coming rapidly from any discretion except behind. Above, below, to the sides and even to the center. The blades of Obsidian Thorn easily cut through the roof of the train, fortunately it wasn't a Vale transit, just a supply transport. His attacks lacked the sheer power needed to break through her aura like the one earlier and he seemed to be breathing quite hard. He must have been running out of his aura. Yang grinned and began attacking aggressively. Escaping from Ruby and Blake in a high speed chase had to taken a hell energy from him. That meant that the blonde boxer had him. Yang hadn't spent most of the night running from some of the fastest huntresses in training in Vale and when she had been chasing him earlier, it had been of course with Bumblebee.

His attacks began to slow down some more and Yang began landing hits of her own, focusing on his right arm, as it was the one he favored. He fought back well, but she managed to blast Obsidian Thorn away from it's wielder, the massive scythe landing with it's top blade sinking deep into the roof of a train car ahead of the one they were on, it's shaft sticking out diagonally. That didn't seem to stop Nemesis though he let out a small sound of frustration. He managed to fend off Yang in hand to hand combat, once more relying heavily on his right arm, using it and the black ice on it to fend off her attacks. That ice had to be his semblance otherwise it would of already melted and shattered long before now, if it actually was ice. Not that Yang was an expert on the element, but no ice could have been that pitch black.

Nemesis surprised the brawler by gripping her arms suddenly and slammed his head against her's in a random headbutt. She felt his cold, dark and weird aura clash against her own heated, flaming and normal aura. The headbutt didn't do anything but tick off the already irritated blonde. Freeing her arms Yang hit him with an upper cut, sending him flying, at least that was what she tried. Instead of him landing with a out of control thud a sort distance away, Nemesis' body arched in the air and landed feet first on Obsidian Thorn's shaft with surprising grace.

'Thanks.' He pulled a lever, the cylinder part of the weapon whipped out, still attached, and began to spin at the speed of Bumblebee's wheels. It had to be a reload of some sort, Yang spotted six empty circle slots in the cylinder before the spinning blurred them out and steam blasted out of the scythe towards her. Not wanting to be on the defensive when the fauness finished reloading, Yang shot herself forward, shielding her face against the burning vapor with her aura and preparing to blast that guys smug face as soon as she saw it. Something sliced through the steam towards her. Blocking it with Ember Celica, the sharp black shape knocked the brawler back and blew away the last of the steam.

The cylinder clip snapped back into Obsidian Thorn's body but once again, Nemesis, still crouched on his weapon, had found away to completely capture Yang's attention. A single great black feathered wing, like a young nevermore's stretched from the wolf fauness' back. It consumed the moonlight exactly like the ice that coated his arm. He still had this much aura? And this level of control over his semblance? Why the hell had he run from them then? At this moment, Yang felt a dose of unease run through her, she shook it off. Whatever his reasons, he was still just a person and he was running out of gas. She hoped.

They both charged each other now and everything changed into a blur of attack and defense with the muted roars of Obsidian Thorn's compressed eighty eight, Nemesis using the recoil and the recoil using him, at the same time using that ice wing like another weapon, against the firework-like shotgun blasts of Ember Celica. The two of them only pausing to blast, cut or avoid incoming obstacles.

This guy was on another level then Ruby, maybe even her. Doubt growing, Yang tried again to push the offensive, to land that one crushing blow. Nemesis replied in kind, his only defense was offense. If she hadn't been on the receiving end, the fighter might of appreciated his style, now it was just really starting get on her last nerve. If it wasn't for the large display and waste of aura he'd done earlier that night and that he seemed to be holding back... WAIT! Anger flared up, not enough to make Yang go nova but very damn close, crushing the wriggling worm. If that guy was holding back for some stupid reason, he'd regret it! Her temper building up, she blasted him away with a flurry of blows. Yang's lilac eyes were starting glow and her aura was smoking now. Nemesis got up slightly unsteady, then seemed to notice something stuck between the second and third of Obsidian Thorn's blades.

'Just out of curiosity, have you _ever _cut your hair. I mean it looks good and all but...' He pulled a long golden and very noticeable strand from the blades and looked at it carefully. 'On second thought, I can see why. I think I'll keep this as a... Oh crap.' He noticed Yang.

The last button had been pushed. He'd done it, he'd done the one thing he really shouldn't of done. _THE_ one of two things no one _ever_ pulled with Yang and expected to get out in one piece. Entire wars had gone on without the havoc that was about to be unleashed because of what this idiot had just done. It was one thing mocking her, messing with her, even holding back on her, but now. This guy was going to wish he was dead when she was done with him. Diplomacy was no longer an option with Nemesis, ever again, if there even was a next time, which there would not be. Her eyes turned pure red. That dumb stupid damn monster wannabe had _messed with her hair_! Her aura exploded into bright burning hot golden flames as she went into a nova of pure rage, her precious mane of hair seeming to ignite and stand up from the aura blasting from her body.

'You damn freak!' She screamed and attacked Nemesis with all the fury and chaos of a massive dust explosion. With her aura in nova mode Yang's speed's and power maxed out as the force of nature she had become brought new meaning to the words, aggressive, offense, rage and the phrase; Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna die, to any who were seeing the fight. To Yang, everything turned into a mindless red haze of fire as she pummeled, slugged and and blasted Nemesis up the train, the fauness vainly trying to survive the onslaught he'd brought on himself. Rule number one: Never, ever, _ever_ mess with Yang's hair, no matter what.

Her furious mega death and destruction combo ended with a dust and aura infused shotgun blast punch that blew Nemesis rolling and bouncing for at least five cars before he managed to recover and stop his momentum using Obsidian Thorn, his ice wing and his metal gauntleted hand. Then, instead of falling over, near dead, like any creature with any sense would of after facing the blonde brawler in her nova state but instead staggered to his feet, finally ending in a kneeling position, using his scythe to support himself. Fine, if Nemesis wanted that one final blow, then he'd get it! Jumping high into the air, Yang but everything into the blow a gravity began to pull her down as she struck her foe with all the force of a meteorite. The flames blasted outwards blocking her view and lighting up the night before fading into smoke. Something was wrong, her fists was still up against something. That last punch should continued through anything, knocking her opponent out onto the train roof or off the train entirely! Instead, all her weight, not that she weighed that much, was being held back by something hard, almost like a wall.

The wall whipped forward, throwing Yang back, allowing her to see in full what had blocked her. It had been Nemesis' wing, but it was completely different from before. Instead of being made of ice and looking like a bird's, it looked like a bat's and glimmered grey in the moon. The smallest blade of Obsidian Thorn's teeth glowed red and smouldered like it was in the middle of an inferno.

'Incinerate the roots of the world tree, Nidhogg!' Fiery dark orange coursed along the pitch black of Obsidian Thorn as shadows danced and weaved around Nemesis as he shouted out the phrase. The shadows fadded and in their place, grey ash colored metal armor that looked like the scales of a King Taijitu covered most of the wolf fauness' body like some sort of dark knight from fairytales. His ice encased arm now burst into dark, angry orange and red flame and some kind of shadow tendril had sprouted from his scythe and had wrapped around the arm.

This guys was full of surprises. His weapon could change his semblance? While Yang had never heard of anything like that it didn't matter, Nemesis was still going down. She reloaded.

'Nice trick, it not going to help you.' This time she loaded her top quality dust ammo. All that armor wouldn't mean anything. Letting her rage take over again, her nova flared back up and she attacked aiming for his face this time. Nemesis just stood there and caught the push with his left hand, the fire and the flames just carrying on over his armor . The visible part of his face had a smug look on it at her shock. What the hell? He looked at her, right in the eyes. With one eye normal and human, the iris, a crimson red to both of Yang's flame red. And the other eye, hidden within the mask, now lit and alive at home with the shadow. A grim eye, pure red and full of malice.

'My turn.' He growled. Moving his right hand closer to the blades of Obsidian Thorn to allowing for closer rang slashes, he did just that, raising the blade up quickly and bringing it down hard. Yang's aura once more protected her from the worst of the attack, but it still cut her shallowly, tearing her vest , leaving sizable gash and knocked the wind out of the blonde fighter. Nemesis then released her fist and grasped her stunned face with the ash colored gauntlet and threw her straight down the train. When Yang got up, there were eight cars between them.

Suddenly, it was as if there was a great intake of breath as the dark warrior pointed the extending expanding eighty eight cannon and flames rushed from behind her, from where her attacks had set fire to the train. Even flames from her own aura were drawn towards Obsidian Thorn. It was like the weapon was taking a giant breath before... Yang drew a blank there. Before what? The flames were gathering at the barrel of the gun rapidly. Something that breathed in fire before it... Nemesis pulled Nidhogg Obsidian Thorn's trigger, the weapon looked alive, like it was some legendary grimonic dragon in a scythe form. Yang blinked as the dots connected.

'Oh...' Was all she had to before a giant blast of hellfire in the shape of some sort of terrifying reptilian grim's head screamed towards her, just missing her by that much as she threw herself down, the heat actually singeing the brawler, despite her natural and aura enhanced fire resistance, as it passed. The explosion a few seconds later blew Yang off the edge of the train, building close by rushing past them, she barely managed to grip the side of the train. She quickly managed to begin pulling herself back up as Nemesis' great scythe spun through the air, sinking into the train car's roof to Yang's right. Her gaze followed the shadow tendril, it looked like the stem of a rose, covered in wicked black thorns, to where Nemesis was, eight cars up. The winged wolf jumped high into the air and spread his wing, making catch the gusting wind as he yanked the tendril attached to his arm, sending him flying towards her train car at high speed. He landed like a beast, on all fours, the claws of his gantlet and jagged points of the ashen greaves sparking as the metal roof squealed from him clawing it to change his direction. Yang swore she heard him growling. The blonde brawler hurried and prepared to unleash her onslaught as the unease continued to grow. Somewhere in her head, her most primal part of her consciousness screamed at her that this was no man, that she was a huntress turned hunted now. It was getting harder and harder to shut that doubt and fear up, but Yang would never back down from any fight, not matter what. The two combatants charged at each other once more, Nemesis ignoring his weapon and going at Yang with his armored hands with a roar. The fight turned into a total slug fest to see who could dish out and take the most hits. Nemesis' fighting style had changed almost completely, earlier he'd been agile and faster. Now with his armor weighing him down, he was built like a tank and slower then Yang who dished out blows left, right, up and down. The blows bounced off the armor and any flames were seemingly eaten up by the scales. As for Nemesis, with his speed down, he swung at the up close beauty, not with fists, but with clawed hands, filled with pure power and used his wing like he had before, though ash spilled from each swing. They danced like that for a minute before some of Nemesis' magic armor began crumbling into shadowy ashes. Yang grinned, this fight was hers! In her confidence, the brawler missed a swing and suffered a blow to her stomach. Silvia sprayed from her mouth as she flew back and rolled. As she struggled to her feet, Yang had to hold back the vomit building in her throat. She wiped her mouth and saw that the Nidhogg state Nemesis had been in had vanished and that her foe's breathing was ragged and gasping, but he'd regained Obsidian Thorn. The brawler's own breathing was heavy, her aura the lowest it had been in, never. Calling on her last reserves and her own sheer bullheadedness Yang blasted herself one last time at Nemesis, using the last of her ammo with a battle cry, Ember Celica burning bright as the dark warrior wolf swung his Obsidian Thorn, shadow ice shards shattering outward. The two collided for an instant in extreme blast of cold and heat and separated, Yang crashing down a car ahead of Nemesis while the wolf fauness remained standing for a short bit before the downed brawler heard the 'thud' of his body collapsing. She had won! The blonde fighter staggered to her feet and stood unsteadily, her attention completely on Nemesis, who's one red eye was looking directly at her from where he lay on his back.

'I really wouldn't...'

Yank never heard the end of the sentence as the train entered a...

'WHAM'

...tunnel. Yang crashed back down, nose bloody, aura fading and darkness cloaking her vision.

**Alright! There you have it! The preview to RWBY: LON (pronounced: lone). O has already be introduced in the teaser and you just witnessed N. The L will be introduced with the first chapter. All three of these guys are my own OCs, but everything else will more or less be from RWBY, which is the property of Monty Oum, all hail the RTRA (Rooster Teeth's Resident Asian) creator of this epic world where physics has no meaning and the weapons bring new meaning to the word bad $$ (T for teen, though the actual story will be M)**

**Anyways, for those of you who actually read my little rant down here, I'll explain a thing or two about Obsidian Thorn.**

**Let's start with the canon. For those of you who don't know what an 88 mm is, here's a quick history lesson. The 88 was a German cannon in WW2, in fact, it was THE cannon of the war. Why? Because it was a ****anti-tank cannon**** and not just any one. It was the cannon that was used on the flipping Tiger tanks, it was also a high altitude anti-air gun originally but that's not important. Anyways, for those of you thinking that Yang would have been unfazed by that, here is my defense, when ever any allied tank saw one of these guns pointed at them, they either; a. got the hell out the way, b. blew the hell out of it or c. got blown to hell. Either way it was a freaking scary gun. It also kind of gives you an idea of just how big Obsidian Thorn can be when the gun is fully prepped and really to fire. Also, it uses an auto loading system like a massive revolver, only has six shots before it has to reload. The ammo will be explained in the story.**

**That's it for info on OT, any more and I risk spoilers, and that wont do, no sir.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the fight as much as I enjoyed writing it and once again I must warn you all that my RWBY fanfic will likely update randomly, due to Wolfheart being my main project. And please give me any and all feedback, good or bad.**

**See ya all when I get around to it. For now, into the darkness! Muahahahahaha.**

**AC-107**

**P.S I'll make sure to update this story when I finally actually release LON.**


End file.
